


Gross: Assorted Juhaku Grotesqueries

by Trash-Raccoon (dragonofeternal)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Askbox Fic, Consensual Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Drabble Collection, Guro, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/Trash-Raccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is disgusting.<br/>An assorted collection of NSFW gore (and smut) askbox drabbles for Juhaku. Pretty much exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I give you my heart [T]

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, you've read the warnings. You know what's inside. If you find it disgusting, cool. Nifty. That's kind of the point with some of this shit. If you find it arousing? Nifty too. Have fun. Everything here is tagged, and tags will be added, as necessary, for new fills. This thing is indulgent, distasteful, and if that's not your bag, then don't read it. There's a dead dove in here, kids, and if you open it up....
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> That said, here's our first piece of garbage, written for this prompt:  
>   
> Warnings for light gore and implied body horror, plus demons and Judal being gross. For all the warnings, this one ain't so bad. 

It’s a complete surprise when Judal plops a bloody, still-beating human heart into his hands. Hakuryuu stares for a moment, almost unable to comprehend what he’s even looking at, and then the horror and revulsion set in, and he recoils, trying to drop the heart. Judal presses his hands against Hakuryuu’s, forces him to keep hold and to hold tight. Hakuryuu feels like he might vomit.

“What-what the hell is this?! Why?? Where did you even-”

“Shhhh,” Judal won’t hear any of it. One hand lets go of Hakuryuu’s hands to put a bloody finger to Hakuryuu’s lips. “It’s mine. I want you to keep it.”

This does nothing to stop the horror welling in his gut. The heart is still beating in his hands. His stomach lurches. He’s pretty sure he’s going to vomit.

“Why?” he chokes out again, trying his best to ignore the bit of bile that comes up with the word.

Judal lets go of Hakuryuu’s hands then, bouncing back a bit and putting his hands over his own heart…. or, rather, where Hakuryuu realizes there is a gaping hole…. Judal shuts his regular eyes in a portrait of innocent serenity, but the third still stares at Hakuryuu, unblinking and all seeing. “I want you to have it. Humans do that don’t they? Give each other their hearts?” He cracks his eyes open again to gaze through his thick lashes. “Though in a more metaphorical sense for you, I suppose. But I can live without my heart. Keep it safe, won’t you, Hakuryuu?”


	2. Bloodsport [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _juhaku ficlet prompt: Judal cutting Hakuryuu somewhere, drinking from the wound, and then shotgunning it into Hakuryuu's mouth_
> 
> I ended up not going exactly with this prompt's direction, but it's still in that same vein.  
> Contains graphic descriptions of blood and Judal being gross. Post-Belial

Hakuryuu's got no shortage of scrapes and bruises after Belial, and after two days of having Judal ineptly tend his wounds, two things are becoming painfully (pardon the pun) obvious to him. 

One, Judal has never had to do more than explode things and look pretty for his entire life, because complexities such as remembering to put gauze down under bandages or disinfecting a wound before covering it are utterly lost on him, no matter how much Hakuryuu tries to explain. 

The second is that Judal is interested in helping Hakuryuu with his scrapes for more than just kindnesses sake. Perhaps Judal's habit of kissing Hakuryuu's scars and bandages should have been the first clue to this peculiarity, but if it was, Hakuryuu missed it completely. It wasn't until the kisses were falling on split-open scabbed wounds and bloody scrapes that Hakuryuu thought to think of Judal's attention as anything other than innocent.

He should have known. Judal and innocent couldn't be any further apart.

Even so, Hakuryuu's still surprised now, at this very moment, as Judal bends down over a long gash that reopened in his sleep, lips gently parted and his fingers already creeping towards it. 

"Judal…." he warns, but Judal just laughs it off.

"I'm trying something. Trust me." 

It's with a heaviness in his mind and body that Hakuryuu leans back. "Always."

The happy little hitch of breath is almost worth the pain that follows immediately after, the blood running freely down his body. Then Judal's mouth closes over it, teeth gently teasing, tongue caressing the edges of the wound, and sucking, drinking down his blood.

Or, at least, he assumes down, until Judal leans up to press a kiss against Hakuryuu's mouth, and Hakuryuu makes the mistake of trying to deepen it. Judal releases then, shotgunning Hakuryuu's own blood through his parted, gasping lips, and god, this should revile but instead the rusty tang tastes like power, and he drinks it down, kissing Judal back fiercely. Judal's fingers find the wound again, teasing at it, and the pain just makes the kiss all the better. They come away gasping, mouths bloody, and Judal goes down for another shot.


	3. Visceral [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico requested Juhaku + Vivisection like nine million years ago over twitter
> 
> Contains ftm Judal, ftm Hakuryuu, vivisection, graphic GRAPHIC violence, Zagan vines, extremely questionable anatomy,

Judal’s breathing is a pleasant, raggedy rasp as Hakuryuu makes the incision, red welling up as the knife slices a Y into his chest. His eyes are wrenched shut for the time, but Hakuryuu can see how badly he wants to peek. “Good boy,” Hakuryuu murmurs softly. “You’re doing well.”

Judal whimpers an affirmation that isn’t quite words. The noise makes Hakuryuu’s gut twist in disgustingly pleasurable ways. He curls a hand in the air, summoning vines to hold Judal in place so that he doesn’t struggle too much during the next part. Gently, Hakuryuu peels Judal open, so that his ribs and guts are exposed, glistening and warm to the touch. Hakuryuu swallows thickly. He can see tears pricking at the corners of Judal’s eyes, but his mouth is a struggling line, desperate to cry out or moan but gagged by Hakuryuu’s command not to speak until given permission.

“Very good boy,” Hakuryuu tells him, his own voice husky with how aroused he feels. He pats Judal’s side with his bloody, gloved fingers. “Very, very good boy.” Judal nods, thirsty for the praise. “You can almost look. Do you need anything?”

Permission to speak. “N-no. I just. It feels so intense, Hakuryuu.”

“Shhh. We’re only starting.” Hakuryuu squirms just looking at Judal, and it makes him wish he’d had the foresight to give himself something for stimulation while doing this. His cunt feels achingly empty looking at Judal’s body, but he decides that focus is better than pleasure. After all, he doesn’t want to hurt Judal too much. He manipulates Zagan’s vines and instead sets them to work teasing Judal’s clit and probing just his very entrance. Judal’s voice screeches through gritted teeth. “Be patient Judal.”

Hakuryuu dips his hands into Judal's’ warmth, and it’s the most decadent thing he’s ever felt. It’s wet and forbidden, the most intimate view he could imagine. Judal quivers under him as he massages and manipulates his intestines. He frees his dominant hand to make scratchy notes on a free sheet of paper.

“Interesting….” The word makes Judal mewl. Hakuryuu rolls his eyes. “Be patient. I’m taking stock of you and your reactions.” He gently pulls the guts out some to expose other things nestled among or behind them, taking note of everything he encounters and recording the delightful squeaks and wheezes and jolts Judal gives when they’re touched. “You’re perverse,” he pants as his arms become more and more blood splattered. Accusing Judal of perversion for his noises is easier for Hakuryuu than accepting how wet the act of vivisecting his lover makes him. He curls his power and knots a goodly amount of vines deep into Judal, who cries out loudly. “Filthy, dirty… it’s… nice…”

He wants to curl up inside Judal’s ribs and live there. He wants to feel his heartbeat in his hands.

“Am I allowed to op-open my-” Judal pants.

Shit. Right. Hakuryuu debates for a moment. “Yes. Open your eyes and watch what I do next.”

Judal cautiously opens his eyes and lifts his head to survey what has been done so far. His stomach (which is gently set somewhat aside from where it SHOULD be) twists like he might vomit or perhaps orgasm. Hakuryuu is a vision in red with a hungry look. Judal swallows thickly. “Oh. Oh god.”

“You’re lovely,” Hakuryuu promises. Flattery always makes Judal more amenable. “Are you ready?”

“For what?”

Hakuryuu grabs two of Judal’s ribs with his bare hands and secures the rest with vines. “This.” He yanks, all at once, and there’s a terrible splintering that makes Judal scream, his vision going white for a moment. Hakuryuu realizes, through his own concern and arousal, that Judal just came. “Pervert.”

Hakuryuu nestles among the splintered bone and organs and delights in the way he can FEEL Judal’s breath quiver all around him. Best of all though is his heart, hammering so close to Hakuryuu’s ear. He can feel Zagan’s vines curling inside Judal still, even though the poor man is more than spent, and finally Hakuryuu can take it no longer. He strips off his gore covered gloves and pushes his pants down to his knees, and, curled inside Judal’s most intimate places, he begins to masturbate, curling his own fingers inside himself and rubbing the side of his hand against his clit. It’s not the most efficient way, but it works for now and leaves a hand free to massage one of Judal’s organs to draw more erotic moans of pain from him. Zagan’s flowers and vines curl further around them, overtaking the inside of Judal’s chest cavity to heal him as Hakuryuu furiously fucks himself on his fingers, desperately shutting his body and mind against the outside world so that he feels only the warmth of Judal around him and the curl of his fingers inside him. Hakuryuu’s climax is a muted yelp as he allows himself to relax back into the gore. With the plants like this, it should be more than fine to let Judal stay open a little longer.

“I love you, Judal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was never supposed to leave my sin blog but some folks wanted it more accessible so here you fucking go I guess.


	4. A Little Death [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian made a post about "Judal jerking off while watching Hakuryuu torture someone because he just loves Hakuryuu covered in blood and full of power" so I had to write a little something. 
> 
> contains masturbation, light mentions of torture, etc

Maybe it’s something about the way his hands move, full of cruel grace and calculated efficiency. Maybe it’s the metallic smell of the blood as it oozes from wounds or splatters across Hakuryuu’s face. Maybe it’s just that he’s fucked up.

Regardless of the reason, Judal’s hand slipped down his pants some time ago, and his fingers are now slick with his own need. The man in Hakuryuu’s grasp won’t last much longer. Pity, Judal thinks, his own breath hitching as he finds just the right spot– but ah, drat, it’s gone again. His orgasm seems farther off than he’d like.

Hakuryuu runs his hand down the wheel that controls the rack, eyes never straying from the man upon it. “And you swear you don’t know anything else?” The man gibbers, blubbers, and it’s totally embarassing. Hakuryuu makes an aggravated noise (and Our Father, how sweet that anger sounds!) and wrenches the rack tighter. The man screams, first just a howl of pain but then that he knows nothing, nothing more than the names he’s already given. Hakuryuu sighs. “Then I’ve no further use for you.” 

The splatter of blood makes Judal’s hand spasm with ecstasy, and he has to lean hard on his staff to keep from losing his balance. So close. So damn close. 

Hakuryuu glances over his shoulder. “You’re a mess,” he says, and although the words sound cold, there’s clear fondness in his smile and the way his eyes glimmer at the sight. Judal can’t help but laugh in reply- he’s standing rather than floating, leaned hard on his staff with his hand down his pants and his mouth open like a cheap whore. Hakuryuu crosses the narrow torture chamber to him and tilts Judal’s chin up. “And yet you’re still not satisfied.” He lets out a sound that’s half laugh, half sigh. “Well, he named quite a few of the court officials. I’ll have the guards bring them down and see if their blood won’t satisfy you.”


End file.
